Fourth bride
by antipodkayne
Summary: Prim Mina is now one of the vampire women. Bookbased, why the vampires walk happily in sunlight etc.
1. Chapter 1

Fourth bride

Mina opened her eyes. She knew at once, where she was: the crisp winter light and the dark mahogany-paneled walls told, that she was in the castle. She was laying in the bed.

They had lost: Jonathan, Van Helsing, the three young men who had courted pure and virtuous Lucy Westenra: Doctor Seward, Arthur Holmwood and Quincey Morris. She had heard the command and ran away, leaving men to London.

And she was changed. She could feel it.

She climbed from the bed - red and golden satin made it look Turkish, or at least what English thought about exotic east - and she understood she had still her walking-dress on. Now she needed a bath. And new clothes.

In the one corner of the room was a mannequin, dressed with a long red organza-dress. Was that for her? Did the vampire women dress like that? They had not Vampire Fashion Magazine, had they? No articles like: A ball-dress to the fashionable vampire lady for the midnight parties. Red like blood, black like night, or white like cold transylvanian snow.

Oh, I am witty, she thought and went to look the flowing, gorgeous dress more closely. The perfume of clean, almost flowery fabric was very enticing. Was there bath anywhere in the castle?

The door was opened, and a beautiful woman in lilac dress stepped in. She was stunningly gorgeous creature with the vampires rosy bloom of health and life and masses of lustrous, golden hair. And that dress...

-We sensed that you are awake, she said. She spoke German, which Mina understood. -I am Polina. Erzsebet and Carmilla are waiting for you. And Vlad, of course.

Mina nodded. -Can I first take a bath?

A woman named Polina nodded. -Sure. There is a bath-chamber in next room. The fire is keeping water hot.

-Thank you. Her civilized British manners made Polina smile, so that her small fangs were shown.

After Mina had bathed - she had even found some good soap which made sweat and dirt to crumble easily for her new, rosy vampire skin - she put the red dress on and brushed her black hair. Lustrous, black hair. Good. Now to meet Vlad Dracula, the descendant of infamous and filthy Vlad Tepesh. The Count and his child-killing brides. Hm. This was really a different dinner where she had used to.

She found the Count and his brides at the library. The Count with his black clothes and blood-reeking breath, and the three gorgeous rose-cheeked women, all of them sitting at the oaken chairs. The dark-haired woman in wonderful peachy organza-dress had a small child on her arms.

A black crow and too exotic, but poisonous flowers.

Did she look as otherwordly beautiful than those three women? Probably.

-This is Erzsebet, Polina said and the dark-haired woman nodded. -And that is Carmilla. A woman with dark mahogany-red hair and yellow dress just looked her, serenely. - We must soon leave, because Van Helsing and others are soon here. But first you must feed.

-From a child? Mina looked at the victim-to-be, who played with Erzsebets dark hair.

-Later you can take a bigger prey.

The deep sound came from the Count. He smiled and showed his canine teeth. -Do it, Mina.

She looked at the child. She did not feel anything - disgust, horror, pity. It was different breed, meant to nourishment of the vampires.

I am indeed changed, she thought.

-Do it, Mina, Dracula said and now his voice had impatience which told she should to act. And quickly.

Mina walked to Erzsebet and took a baby to his arms. Then, matter-of-factly, she sunk her fangs to the childs neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Vienna, two months later

-Why do you prefer loony bins? Carmilla asked when Mina came back from the city. -Why not some beautiful young girl... like Erzsebet?

Erzsebet said something Mina did not understand and Carmilla laughed. Mina sat on the luxurious creamy sofa and reclined against the pillows.

-Well, dying is best thing to happen to those poor devils. Tonight one girl thought I am an angel.

Now both Erzsebet and Carmilla bursted to laugh. -Well, you look like an angel, Carmilla said, when she could again breathe. -That complexion, that hair, those clothes... . Oh, where is Polina?

Mina played with a black sofa-pillow, which was gorgeously patterned with lush red roses. -Tell me one thing, Erzsebet. Were you really the Blood Countess of Tansylvania?

Erzsebet smiled a bit. -Yes, I was. I used blood of young girls and boys for a ... bit of black magic, so to speak. To keep my youth and beauty. Carmilla was a Styrian noblewoman and Polina... well, Polina was a Russian peasant-girl. Pretty and spirited, though.

Sounds from the hall caused all three women to rise to their feet. Dracula stepped to the parlor, a man in his grip. Polina followed them. -This man was peeping from the windows. Do you know him?

Other women shook their heads, Mina did not. There was no reason to try a lie. He knew their thoughts.

Dracula looked at her. -You know this creep?

- Hey, I am not... The man tried to protest, but Mina stopped him. -He was tonight in that horrible place where they keep the lunatics. He was some sort of writer, a friend of a staff member, and he was making a study or a novel or something. He seemed to... enjoy the pain of the lunatics. I will keep this gorgeous place clean from the filth like that. Apparently...

-Apparently he followed your mesmerizing beauty, Dracula said softly, looking Mina who had a luminous red satin-dress. -I dont blame him, but why did you let that happen?

Mina smiled. -I dont read thoughts, she said. -I knew that someone walked behind me at the streets, but understandably I am not worried of rapists and muggers.

They all looked at the man. Normal-weighed, dressed simply without the shabbiness of the workers. -Look, clearly you dont know who I am, the man said. -I am a writer, yes, and a famous one. If I dont cry for some lunatics...

-Wait, Dracula said. -Perhaps we can use your questionable talents to some minor work. I was thinking to do it myself, but now when you are here, perhaps you can be at least a little bit useful.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

London

Jonathan Harker looked the gorgeous red wine in the glass. Was this how the vampires saw the blood?. He did not usually ate at restaurants, but tonight he had made an exception - after all, there was no one in home. And although it was months when Mina had disappeared, she was not dead and waiting her husband in Heaven, like Lucy, but...

-Mr Harker?

Jonathan looked up. Pale middle-aged man with casual, almost bohemian attire (how he was let in?) watched him with calm expression. He was totally out of place among well-dressed men and the elegant women in their lovely evening-gowns.

-Yes, I am Jonathan Harker.

The man spoke with slight, continental accent.

-I know where your wife is.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

London

-Why did you choose me?

Dracula watched the flames in the fireplace. He and Mina were alone in the house, while Polina, Carmilla and Erzsebet were somewhere in the London night.

Dracula did not turn his head but he smiled a bit.

-I knew your possibilities. Just like I saw them in Lucy. She was beautiful, pure, feminine... an English rose who could make a wonderful vampire.

-And me?

Red flames reflected in the vampire´s eyes... except that Mina knew they were not flames.

-A woman who lived in her head, always writing... pretty, sober, a wall-rose who could bloom.

They were quiet, listening the sounds of the cracking fire. Then Mina asked:

-What are you doing to them?

-I´ll either kill them or let my brides to make new vampires. I suspect you dont want Jonathan anymore.

He was right. The idea of dull, supposedly decent Jonathan did not attract this new Mina at all.

-He is like a stranger to me... Mina mused. -I loved him so much before, but now I dont feel anything.

Dracula turned to her and held out his hand. -Come with me. You have not drunk toniight.

Mina put her hand to Dracula´s palm. -Where are we going?

-This city has so much more than loony bins...


	5. Chapter 5

Alice crept from the bed and took a lacy negligee, which she wrapped around her body. The ornate globe-lamps illuminated the room subtly but not dimly, when she walked to the window.

The spring was coming. The lush, fresh greenery was filling the garden, together with the most beautiful flowers, and when Alice opened the French window, the night-air felt cold and fresh on her skin.

Something was moving in the midst of the bushes and coming toward . First she thought it was a big dog. Then she understood it was a wolf, most beautiful animal with lustrous thick fur gleaming red in the lights falling from the house. Alice opened her mouth, but the animal started to run, and when Alice screamed, it was already too late: the animal jumped and fell on her, crashing them both through the window-panes.

The shattered glass rained to the green flowery carpet, and the weight of the wolf caused Alice to fall to the floor. The wolf sank it´s fangs to the neck of the unconscious woman..

Dracula had been right, Mina thought, when she drank the thick bright red blood. There was so much more in the misty, gaslit night of London than pathetic lunatics.


	6. Chapter 6

-Where are we going? Mina asked, when the coach stopped in the Piccadilly. -Where are we?

Vlad - she now thought him just as Vlad, not as the Count or, Heaven forbid, the Master - smiled a bit, flashing his fangs. -You will see. But it will be a pleasant surprise, I assure you.

He helped Mina from the coach like any gentleman, and Mina, dressed to the gorgeous lilac walking-dress, looked delicate and blooming like an English rose. Her beauty captured glances; Mina hardly noticed them, because she knew which house this was.

She had seen it through Vlad´s eyes. He had lived here, and the vampire-hunters, led by Van Helsing, had tried to kill him here. Now the hunters were gone, picked one by one by Vlad and the Brides, forcing the others to stake the fallen, until there was only Van Helsing. He had killed himself and left a will, where he had demanded the cremation.

Vlad rose the stairs and opened the door. Mina, helding her skirts, followed him to the sun-filled hall.

-Mina! It´s so wonderful to see you!

A young woman, red-haired and white-dressed, ran to Mina and embraced her with girlish enthusiasism.

-Lucy! How is this...

Mina looked Vlad, who shrugged. -It is possible to revive a vampire, whose body is not burned.

-How?

-Vlad throwed away the garlic and stake remains, Lucy bubbled. -And blood, you need blood, of course.

-And a bit of Scholomance blood magic, Vlad said. -Something Erzsebet and I knew.. years ago.

Mina nodded. -It is so wonderful to see you, Lucy! You look wonderful!

It was true. Lucy´s rich brown hair was now copper.red, and her skin had same rosy glow than Mina. Her white dress had rose-patterned lace.

-Come. I will explain you what is the Scholomance blood magic... Lucy took her hand, and smiling Mina followed her to the conservatory, where Vlad joined them.


	7. Chapter 7

-Do you love him? Lucy asked.

Mina looked at her. Vlad was gone, and they were together in the conservatory, surrounded by the greenery and roses. The cage-birds chirped in the background.

Mina shook her head. -No, I don´t love him, she said. - But you don´t say "No" to Vlad Dracula. She smiled a bit. -Polina, Erzsebet and Carmilla do not see too jealous either.

-Would you like to be... well, free? Lucy watched her friend´s face, playing with the peach-pink rose.

-Free? Mina tasted the word. -Free to do what? Let´s face it, I have never been so full of life than I am now.

-Yes... He gave me life, Lucy mused. -Twice. And even in my life I was not why-can´t-a-woman-vote-person!

-How sbout that Scholomance blood magic? Mina asked.

-Oh, I forgot. Scholomance is this supposed Devil´s academy in Romania or something. Well, in truth Scholomance blood magic is using of human blood - young and strong, preferably -and black magic to revive youth or life. Erzsebet was using it when Vlad turned her. Remember? The Blood Countess of Transylvania.

Mina nodded. -Yes, I remember.

-I have also a surprise for the night.

-What?

Lucy smiled. -You will see...

-Lucy!

Red-haired girl laughed. -You propably have guessed that we are not the only vampires in the world. Despite all the... birth-control from the vampire-hunters like late Van Helsing, there is both the vampires and the humans who are attracted to the vampires... for whatever reason.

Mina nodded. -I know.

-Then there is something I want to show to you...


	8. Chapter 8

Mina stopped to the door to watch the guests who were dancing in the ball-room floor. Most were vampires, but some were unmistakably humans. Some of the women had dramatic black satin and lace, contrasting their rosy glow, some had more bright, even pastel colours. The gorgeous flowers - red roses and white calla lilies - made the dramatic decoration.

-Come. Lucy had chosen sumptuous creamy silk, while Mina had even more wonderful dress of red satin, with the red organza-sleeves. -You look magnificent, Mina dear. We must to go and stun humans and vampires.

-Wait.

The man with white hair and familiar face was glimpsed in the Mina´s vision, but the waltzing couples swallowed him.

-Jonathan?

-What? Lucy said.

-Jonathan is here.

-He is dead.

-Are you sure? Mina asked. -I must find Vlad...

Then all the hell broke loose.

The music turned to the dark, more dramatic, and it was the sign the vampire-hunters had waited for.

The huge crystal chandelier came down with the loud crash, and those who were under it got fire on their clothes. The gas lamps exploded and the tables were turned over, scattering flowers among the broken crystal. Mina saw Erzsebet screaming, her clothes in fire, and she tried to see either Jonathan or Vlad among the chaos of the vampires and humans, but in vain.

-Come! Lucy screamed. -Come, Mina!

She took Mina´s hand and started to run toward the nearest window. The window-panes were already broken, feeding the flames, but if they could get out...

Then a man stopped them. He had a stern expression of the Puritan and a bottle of - Mina guessed - holy water in his hand; he throwed the colourless liquid to Mina´s face.

In the same moment than he did it, he was pushed over, and Mina was saved: the water splashed to the floor. Mina managed to see the man older than his years - Jonathan? - then Lucy was dragging her to the window, to the night, to the safety...

And behind them the ceiling came down.


	9. Chapter 11

-He saved you, Lucy said.

-Yes, Mina said -He saved me.

They were in the conservatory of the Piccadilly house, waiting. They had changed clothes; Mina was standing and watching from the window to the night, Lucy was sitting in the chair and running her finger-nails against the bars of the bird-cage.

Then they heard how the door was opened. They heard the steps... and both girls knew who it was.

Vlad was standing at the door. His clothes smelled of the smoke.

-What is happened? Lucy asked. -Where are the others?

-They are dead, Vlad said. -It was the suicide mission, but it worked. Most of the vampires and all of the humans died. Including Erszebet, Polina and Carmilla.

He hit his palm against the wall, and the birds jumped in the cage.

Neither of the girls said anything. Moment later Vlad turned and walked away.

Mina waited a minute or two, then she walked to the library, where Vlad was, watching from the window to the gaslit street.

-I´m sorry, Mina said. -I really mean that.

-I know that, came the simple answer. Mina saw only his back, but she guessed how red his eyes had to be. She walked to him - to this man to whom she and her life was so mysteriously linked - and said: -You were right.

-In what?

-There is much more in London night than loony bins.

He knew she was not mocking him. He just smiled and said: -Yes.

In the conservatory, the birds started to sing again.


	10. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Lettice Gordon, the bored 1st class passenger of RMS Titanic, looked the European trio who was sitting at the table of the verandah Cafe. A man was dressed in black and his companions were two exquisitely beautiful women: a red-haired beauty in yellow silk and white lace and a dark-haired English rose in finest white cotton, a silk rose on her bodice.

. The latter saw the bottle of red wine in the waiter´s hand and smiled.

-No, thank you, she said. -I never drink wine.


End file.
